The Maddest Kind of Love
by Renee the Rabid Squirrel
Summary: ^songfic^[One shot in 2 parts] Ryou and his Yami, Bakura have a purely physical relationship that Ryou isn't happy with. For Ryou, things only seem to get worse...
1. I

A/N: Another songfic one shot, meant to be depressing. It outlines Ryou's and Bakura's relationship. The song I'm using is 'Maddest Kind of Love', by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, the best swing group in existence. The lyrics are in stars.  
  
Warning: YAOI!! Guy on guy action!  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~  
  
"Bakura? I'm home..." 'Figures, he won't answer me. Then again, when did he ever?' Ryou walked through the door, slowly extracting his key from the lock. No sooner than he had closed the door, a certain white-haired fiend pinned him to the floor.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"I had to pick up groceries."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"In the car. You have a habit of doing this, so I stopped bringing the bags in when I first walked in the door."  
  
"Hmph." Bakura trailed his hands along Ryou's face, delighting in the supple skin beneath his fingers. Ryou opened his mouth to protest, but found he had lost all ability to speak once Bakura's hands moved over his clothed arousal.  
  
'Why do I keep letting him do this? Why can't I just tell him to stop? I love him, but...' Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by a warm tongue snaking its way across his neck, and he shivered.  
  
*The maddest kind of love...is a love you know is wrong*   
  
'Every time we do this I just feel so horrible afterwards...so why can't I push myself away for good? Oh God, this feels so wonderful though...' Bakura began to stroke Ryou outside his jeans, earning him a keening moan from the brown-eyed boy. The fiend placed his lips upon his light's, delving his tongue inside Ryou's mouth. The two tongues caressed each other in ways once thought inhumanly possible, as Bakura continued to stroke the slightly smaller boy. After some time, they broke apart, Bakura smirking.  
  
"You know, if you had told me years earlier you were this good in bed, I would have taken you up on it a long time ago." Bakura slipped his hands beneath Ryou's boxers, and he arched upwards, panting slightly.  
  
"I-I had thought you...you were straight..."  
  
"You were wrong." Bakura smirked, then gave Ryou another searing kiss that made the hikari swoon with desire, and provided a mental anguish that the former tomb robber had no idea existed.   
  
'If only he could love me like I love him...'  
  
*It burns a hole right through your soul, and cuts you like a knife*  
  
Ryou's body shivered in the delight of his Yami's ministrations, but his mind screamed for the love that wasn't being given, for the care he so desperately needed. Bakura, of course, was blind to this, seeing only the pleasure he was inducing. The fiend deftly slid Ryou's shirt off of him, and said boy tried, this once, to get out of what was bound to happen.  
  
"The groceries-"  
  
"Later." Bakura growled.  
  
"There's ice cream...it can't melt."  
  
"Fine then. Don't expect anything from me." The Egyptian stormed off, upset that Ryou would try and refuse him like that. Ryou's heart pained at this, and he trudged outside to bring the groceries in.  
  
*The maddest kind of love...is a love you know won't last*  
  
'How long am I going to be able to do this without breaking down completely? It'll end, especially if Bakura's getting mad at me so easily. When it does...I don't know whether I'll be relieved or devastated.' Ryou opened the car door, grabbing three bags of food.  
  
*It fills your heart with passion; makes you lie about your past*  
  
Ryou walked through the door, bags in hand when he remembered the one day he had asked Bakura what it was like back in Egypt. In response, his Yami had merely asked HIM what HIS past was like. Of course Ryou, not wanting to seem weak, conveniently left out his years of endless torture by school bullies, or the pain he went through when he walked in on his mother as she was dying from drug overdose...no. Ryou chose to fabricate himself a past so he wouldn't lose the only person he had left. His father barely came around anymore as it was.  
  
*You know I speak from experience; I live it each day*  
  
'Fucking bastard, can't he see how much I care for him?' Ryou's thoughts had abruptly turned from sorrow to anger, and he brought the rest of the groceries inside with a little less care than was needed, to put it lightly. 'Why does everything have to go and screw up like this? Every day, every day it's the same thing...and this is the one time I haven't wound up between the bed sheets. It's all physical, I love that part, but when I can't have what I need afterwards, I hate it.'  
  
*It's something he does; it's something he'll say*  
  
Ryou jumped as two strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him close. "I thought you said not to expect anything from you."  
  
"I said not to expect it. That doesn't mean I'm not going to do anything, pet." Ryou sighed, his hands interlacing with his secret love's. Bakura kissed the nape of his light's neck, smiling a little as Ryou leaned backwards into him.  
  
'When he calls me that I can almost pretend he cares...'  
  
*It's the maddest kind of love*  
  
Twenty minutes later found Ryou and Bakura between the bed covers, moaning and grinding into each other at a frantic pace, eager to find their release. The tomb robber's white hair cascaded down, providing a shade from the bright sunlight that attacked Ryou's eyes through his bedroom window. Said boy was currently overloaded with desire, and barely heard his own request.  
  
"Say...my...name." he panted, bucking upwards.  
  
"...what?"  
  
"Dammit Bakura, just say it!" Ryou gasped as Bakura hit a spot that practically sent him over the edge, the passion blinding him momentarily.  
  
*The maddest kind of love...is a love just for the thrill*  
  
Bakura ignored Ryou and hurried his pace, distracting the white-haired teen. It wasn't long before the two collapsed on the mattress, sated...physically at least. Ryou, however, was none too happy with this turn of events. 'I could have stopped this...I almost did...why do I keep hurting myself like this?'  
  
"Ryou." Ryou turned to face Bakura, sadness clearly etched on his face.  
  
"Yes?" Bakura opened his mouth to say something, then frowned at Ryou's expression.   
  
"Quit looking at me like that." After saying that, Bakura turned over and fell asleep, exhausted by the previous events.  
  
*It doesn't have a conscience, only lives...for the kill*  
  
Ryou curled up on the other side of the queen size bed and clutched a nearby pillow, crying. His tears soaked the fabric and were present until the poor boy finally fell victim to the sandman.  
  
~*~  
  
Keep going...it's not over yet. Next part should be up momentarily, if not already. 


	2. II

Stupid computer, won't let me upload one-shots properly...  
  
~*~  
  
The bell rang, and Ryou slowly trudged to his seat, ignoring the stares that were directed at him. He was beyond all caring at this point; it didn't matter anymore that he was barely able to walk.  
  
"Ryou?" Otogi pulled up a seat beside the platinum-haired boy, his face drenched in concern. "Ryou, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ryou sighed, combing his hair absentmindedly with his fingers. "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about me...it's just one of those days, you know?"  
  
"I hate seeing you like this." Otogi placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder, causing him to jump. "You look so depressed."  
  
"I'm fine, okay?" snapped Ryou, swiftly standing up and asking the teacher if he could go to the rest room. Once there, the chocolate-eyed teen locked himself in and curled up in a tiny ball on the floor, breathing heavily.  
  
*The maddest kind of love...is a love you know's a lie*  
  
'Why? Why does it have to be like this?' Ryou clenched his fists tightly, his nails biting into the soft flesh of his palms. He huddled towards the side wall of the stall, trying in vain to achieve the warmth he so desperately needed. He couldn't cry...he wanted to...oh, how he wanted so badly to let the tears flow...they wouldn't though. Ryou never seemed to get what he desired; the fates weren't kind.  
  
*It leaves you feeling empty...too weak, too cold to cry.*  
  
~*~  
  
Parking the car, Ryou pounded on the steering wheel in frustration. He had to end this. He HAD to end it. 'I can't take it anymore...' Biting back tears, he turned off the gas and stepped out of the car, school bag in hand and pain in his heart. 'How do I tell him it's over when...we never had a chance to begin?'  
  
*You know I speak from experience; I live it each day*  
  
*It's something he does; it's something he'll say*  
  
Ryou opened the door and stepped inside. Upon reaching the kitchen counter, he found a note scribbled in coarse handwriting that was undeniably Bakura's. Ryou lifted it, almost afraid of what he would see.  
  
//Ryou, I've gone to Egypt with Malik for a few weeks. Don't touch my stuff.  
  
-Bakura//  
  
Ryou's eyes filled up with tears and he tore the note in two, then four, then ripped it into tiny confetti-like threads, which he let flutter into the living room fireplace. The young boy screamed, so loud it threatened to disrupt the neighbourhood. Ryou wailed and sobbed, collapsing onto the soft couch by the fire. 'He left...he left and he didn't even say goodbye, doesn't even give a damn whatsoever...'   
  
*It's the maddest kind of love*  
  
It was well known to Ryou that Bakura and Malik often fooled around together; they had been doing so before Bakura even gave Ryou a second glance. It hurt though...it still hurt and Ryou was now reduced to a bawling mess. The poor teen flailed around until his hands found the portable phone.  
  
-Ring Ring-  
  
"Monster Game Centre, home of the Dungeon Dice Monsters, Otogi speaking."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Ryou...hey. What's wrong?"  
  
"I..." A fresh wave of sadness overcame Ryou, and he sobbed loudly into the receiver. "Come over...please."  
  
"I'll be over as soon as I can." Ryou pressed the off button, the saline streaming down his cheeks.  
  
*It's a mad, mad love...it's the maddest kind of love*  
  
When Otogi reached the Bakura residence, he found his friend huddled by the fireplace, clutching a small shred of paper and crying like the world was going to end. Worried, the ebony-haired teen curled up by Ryou and pulled him into an embrace. Ryou burrowed into Otogi's arms, soaking his shirt with the tears that wouldn't stop running down his face.  
  
*It's a mad, mad love...Oooh, yeah!*  
  
When Ryou's sobs died down somewhat, Otogi found his voice and managed to venture a question. "Ryou...what is it?" The platinum-haired boy sniffled and gripped Otogi's arms like a vice.  
  
"He...he just got up and l-left...didn't even say goodbye...goddamit, why can't I s-stop loving him?" Ryou's sobs became deafening once more, and all Otogi could do was hold him close, hoping he would somehow get better. "Why..."  
  
"I don't know Ryou...I really don't know." Otogi sighed and ran his fingers through his friend's silky hair, wishing there was something more he could do, something he could say to make Ryou feel better. It didn't help of course that Ryou was crying over someone he didn't even know about.  
  
*You're in love*  
  
"Ryou, who was it?" Ryou shook his head, not willing to divulge any further information. Resting his head on Otogi's shoulder, his sobs hushed to whimpers as his friend drew slow, methodical circles on his back.  
  
"It doesn't matter...nothing really matters anymore."  
  
*Don't fall in love*  
  
The two sat there, the fire keeping them warm and casting an orange glow over them. To an onlooker from the outside, it would seem as if the two were lovers caught in a happy, tender embrace. Unfortunately for Ryou, such was not the case, and his tears continued to fall.  
  
~*~  
  
That's all! What did you think about it? I know I haven't wrote in a while, I have to be in the mood to do fanfiction. I've also become addicted to some other sites, not to mention a sudden interest in Gundam Wing yaoi...  
  
Let me know how this was in a review and have a great day! 


End file.
